blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper
Reaper is a member of the Blue Society of Order, brought to it by Saints Two and Seven. Due to the Reaping Red, he is one of the most effective at destroying the berserk Drive Users and even the Seithr Demons with it. His weapon is called the Ketsueki Myōbatsu, several fang-shaped daggers and is a prototype to work with is magic ability: Reaping Red. Information He took an interest in Ceronaga's travels with Azouri and often follows the two by orders of the Society. Appearance Reaper has short violet hair with wildly parted bangs, but the majority lays flat and is kept just above his cheekbones, it runs down to his neck in length. He is seen with a look of indifference most of the time he's around but doesn't open his left eye much past a squint. The left eye is brown while his right is covered by an alloy running back from the entirety of his eye and toward the back of his skull. The alloy also appears around his neck. The injury from an apparent fight with a Seithr Demon and the scar spreads out from the casing sometimes in an eerie green and crimson glow. Attire-wise, Reaper wears a crimson open leather coat that has black trim adorning the collar and part of the shoulders, it has a serpentine arrow motif along the full-length sleeves and on his sides. The crest of the Society was sewn on the back. He wears fingerless gloves, and dark grey trousers held up by a belt and ends his outfit with red shoes. Personality Reaper is cold and cunning and has the mentality of a natural killer in the presence of his opponents who he calls impure and even inferior, making him have a very arrogant personality. He even finds enjoyment out of seeing the suffering of those who are infected by the Seithr and taken by its power. He is somewhat revered though in the Society, due to his capability to destroy the Seithr Demons but he doesn't care about the 'heroism' aspect of his work instead wishes only to destroy the corrupted. He is considered to be among two others as someone who brings 'justice' and is considered a 'savior' due to his rare ability to destroy the creatures of the Seithr. He hates the Agency's move to save those infected, and would rather kill them all if possible, mentioning that it only lets them become a bigger problem in the future. He's the type to do whatever is needed, unconcerned with morality, making his sense of justice to rather perverted. His biggest desire is to hunt down the source of the Seithr corruption and kill it himself. Ceronaga is one of the few he doesn't think is 'impure'. Powers and Abilities Reaper doesn't appear like much, but he is implied to be very skilled in combat. He positions the daggers between any number of his fingers and then performs agile scooping swings to lodge the fang-like blades into his opponents. His drive then lets the energy off the daggers harm the opponent's soul directly and sap their own energy. He can stick them into opponents, and it will create a thread of energy that he can chase the foe down with. He only ever uses the implanted ability of the 'Reaping Red' to destroy his weakened foe. Navigation Category:Neutral Category:SOBO Category:Magic Users Category:Reality 0 Category:EvoBlaze Category:Embryo Sequence Characters